


Секрет

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Тяжело, когда у тебя в соперниках телефон. Еще тяжелее, когда соперник сломан, а любимая девушка грустит.





	Секрет

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик выкладывался на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7840808  
> Бета: Mabel Possible https://ficbook.net/authors/1626746, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_Possible/

      Никто из друзей не знал, когда именно Алья Сезер стала считать Нино Ляифа больше, чем другом. Да, они неплохо провели время в зоопарке после того, как Ледибаг заперла их в одной клетке, но тогда лишь перешли из категории «одноклассники» в категорию «хорошие друзья», минуя ступень «друзья обыкновенные». Ну, может, Нино начал смотреть на Алью, как на девушку. Сама-то она все равно продолжала смотреть лишь на экран своего смартфона — а что поделать? «Ледиблог» требовал внимания своей создательницы, да и количество новостей в ленте, казалось, росло ужасающе быстро, если их не проверять каждые пять минут.   
  
      Через пару месяцев Нино, отведавший вкус безответной любви, уже готов был разбить злополучный смартфон, чтобы Алья обратила на него внимание. Среди аргументов «за» было то, что в таком случае она на него все же посмотрит (правда, он даже боялся представить,  **_каким_ **  будет этот взгляд) и что от ненависти до любви один шаг. Только вот в том, что после содеянного ему удастся до этого шага дожить, Нино не был уверен. А посему и покушаться на «прелесть» возлюбленной не собирался.   
  
      Но тут на помощь пришла Маринетт.   
  
      Точнее, ее природная неуклюжесть.   
  
      Нино еле сдержал торжествующий вопль, когда мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен, споткнувшись о собственную ногу, случайно толкнула подругу при падении, отчего смартфон выпал у той из рук. И лишь чудом он не исполнил победный танец, когда злополучный аппарат разбился об пол, несмотря на тщетные попытки Альи поймать его.   
  
      Мечта сбылась — соперника у Нино больше не было.   
  
      Увы, желание ликовать отпало сразу же, как только он перевел взгляд с разбитого врага на Алью и Маринетт.   
  
      Дюпен-Чен съежилась, тряслась и была белее мела. Ее глаза округлились от ужаса и понимания,  **_что_ ** она только что натворила. Она пыталась пролепетать извинения, но голос не слушался. Алья же…   
  
      Алья же сделала то, что заставило Нино влюбиться в нее еще сильнее.   
  
      — Его все равно пора было обновить, — поправив съехавшие очки, сказала она. — Ничего страшного, Маринетт, — Алья широко улыбнулась подруге, — я уже даже новую модель выбрала. Хотя… от бесплатных багетов из вашей пекарни в ближайший месяц не откажусь.   
  
      Глядя на теплые дружеские объятия Альи и Маринетт, Нино был счастлив, что все окончилось хорошо. Главный конкурент был устранен, отношения лучших подруг не испортились, Алья не обвиняла неуклюжую Маринетт ни в том, что та ее толкнула, ни в том, что из-за этого разбился телефон. Осталось предложить ей свою помощь в покупке нового, и можно считать, что дело сделано! Ну, по крайней мере, Нино надеялся, что к тому моменту как она приобретет новый смартфон, сам он уже перейдет из категории «хороший друг» в категорию «парень», и что тогда Алья будет чаще обращать на него свое внимание.   
  
      Он уже собирался предложить ей заглянуть в один магазин после занятий под предлогом того, что работающий там друг обещал сделать скидку, вот только Алья, сославшись на неотложные дела, выбежала из коллежа сразу после звонка.   
  
      Нино нашел ее в парке.   
  
      В одной руке она держала разбитый смартфон, другой утирала слезы, и в тот момент Нино почувствовал, как что-то сжалось у него внутри. Вся радость от того, что соперник сломлен и разбит, испарилась, оставив вместо себя лишь терпкую горечь. Нино чувствовал себя самым настоящим ничтожеством. Акума его побери, как он мог торжествовать, когда девушка, которая ему нравилась, грустила?   
  
      — Есть одна песня, которая всегда поднимает мне настроение, — тихо произнес он, садясь на скамейку рядом.   
  
      Алья, не ожидавшая, что кто-либо застанет ее в таком виде, вздрогнула и опасливо посмотрела по сторонам. Лишь обнаружив, что рядом нет никого, кроме Нино, облегченно вздохнула.   
  
      — Не говори никому, что я… плакала, — чуть слышно пробормотала она. — Сам знаешь, Маринетт все близко к сердцу принимает. Не хочу, чтобы из-за чувства вины ее захватила акума.   
  
      — Маринетт повезло, ты офигеть какая крутая подруга, — Нино одобряюще поднял вверх большой палец. Телефон был для нее почти частью ее самой, другая на ее месте затаила бы обиду, но для Альи дружба была важнее всего.   
  
      И Нино очень хотел когда-нибудь стать для нее не менее важным.   
  
      Откинувшись на спинку скамейки, Алья протянула ему руку, но Нино лишь удивленно посмотрел на ее ладонь.   
  
      — Давай наушники, — пояснила она. — Что там у тебя за песня?   
  
      — Ну, знаешь ли, — пытаясь сдержать счастливую улыбку, Ляиф скрестил руки на груди, — эта песня для меня слишком особенная. Можно даже сказать, мой секрет.   
  
      — Только ты мне о ней уже сказал, — грустно усмехнулась Алья. — Так что включай свою песню, я готова ее послушать.   
  
      — Э, нет, — возразил Нино, резко вскочив со скамейки. Сердце как бешеное стучало в груди, готовое подтолкнуть на какое-нибудь безумство. — Так дело не пойдет. Говорю же: песня особенная. Так что, давай, вставай, — схватив Алью за руку, он потянул ее на себя, отчего ей пришлось подняться, и прежде, чем она успела опомниться, закинул ее сумку себе на плечо, а затем быстрым шагом направился в сторону выхода из парка.   
  
      — Ты к-куда? — обычно неугомонная Алья сейчас могла лишь растерянно смотреть в спину уходящему с ее сумкой другу. Опомнившись, она побежала за ним, вот только попытка выхватить сумку из его рук не увенчалась успехом.   
  
      — Ты хотела сказать «мы куда», — поправил Нино, не сбавляя шага. — А мы — к одному хорошему чуваку.   
  
      — Зачем? — спросила Алья, не понимавшая, ни что творится с Нино, ни как на это реагировать. Обычно ее прерогативой была непредсказуемость, Нино всегда оставался более рациональным. А сейчас все словно перевернулось с ног на голову и было настолько странным, что переживания о разбитом смартфоне отодвинулись куда-то на второй план.   
  
      — Секрет, — улыбнулся Нино, сняв с себя кепку и надев ее на Алью.   
  
      Сначала он всего лишь хотел отвлечь ее от грустных мыслей, предложив ей послушать ту песню, которую она показала ему в зоопарке. Он сам не понял, почему решил подразнить ее и как стал готов без сожалений распрощаться с деньгами, которые выиграл на конкурсе диджеев. Они вместе купят смартфон и вместе прослушают эту песню на нем.   
  
      — Что за песня — секрет, куда идем — секрет, — оживившаяся Алья принялась загибать пальцы. — Сколько еще секретов планируется?   
  
      Нино улыбнулся еще шире.   
  
      Глядя на то, как в глазах Альи загорается интерес, он дал себе слово, что не будет на этом останавливаться. Черт возьми, как же он был глуп, когда считал, что для того, чтобы обратить на себя ее внимание, нужно было избавиться от смартфона.   
  
      Всего-то требовалось пробудить в ней любопытство.   
  
      — Секрет, — пожал плечами Нино и в мыслях добавил: «Сколько угодно, чтобы ты не грустила».


End file.
